


Issa Date

by TheWriterinFlannel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Bruce is feeling himself, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fashionista Bruce Banner, Fluff, Insecurity, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: Bruce takes the reader out on a date to celebrate her recent promotion.





	Issa Date

You can’t lie; y’all are a cute ass couple. That may, however, be because Bruce happened to be the cutest scientist in the entire world. Like usual, you looked stunning. Makeup-wise, you had gone for something simple: a shimmery gold eye with a clear gloss, not wanting to take away from your outfit. The fit, though… that was an entirely different story. Bruce had actually been the one to put your outfit together, saying something about wanting to match and be “that couple” while celebrating the promotion you got at work. After putting it all on, you couldn’t help but be amazed.

The dress, as you noticed, wasn’t actually a dress. It was a deep burgundy hybrid between a romper and a maxi dress accented with a navy blue belt. You loved the way the belt gave you an hour-glass figure without too much effort. Bruce had also chosen the cutest pair of [navy chunky heels](https://www.dillards.com/p/karl-lagerfeld-paris-racha-suede-ankle-tie-block-heel-pumps/507873946?di=05316668_zi_navy&categoryId=-10005&facetCache=pageSize%3D96%26beginIndex%3D0%26orderBy%3D1) that add a good four inches to your already giant frame.

Thankfully, you were given the freedom to add whatever accessories or jewelry you liked. It didn’t take long for you to find what you wanted; the gold chain you got from your grandfather as well as the beaded anklet you made with the women of our family never left your body. The earrings were simple studs. **  
**

As you looked yourself over, you couldn’t help but smile; you were proud of Bruce. The man wasn’t really known for his fashion sense, but here he was breaking doors down with his style. After blowing a kiss to yourself in the mirror, you walked out into the living room to greet Bruce.

What you saw, however, wasn’t Bruce. No the is Dr. Banner.  _Dr. Banner_ — god, you loved calling him that — was dressed in similar colors; he wore a navy blue suit with a burgundy button down and [dark brown Weston oxfords](https://www.jmweston.com/en/richelieu-bout-droit-cuir-veau-box-marron-meleze). The jacket fit just right, showing off just how built your man was, and the shirt was unbuttoned just enough to show the right amount of chest hair. He was leaned up against a wall and looked simply delicious.

“Y/N,” he greeted smoothly, pushing off the wall and walking towards you.

“Bruce.” You held out your hand for Bruce to kiss. He smiled up at you, obviously loving the exaggerated height difference, and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles.

“Are you ready for tonight?” “I am, even if I don't see the need for it.” Bruce gasped dramatically, making you laugh. “No need? Sweetheart, Y/N, the light of my life, we’re celebrating your achievements. You’ve done so great at work and-”

“Tony gave you some extra money on your paycheck and you’ve been looking for a reason to spend it on me?”

Bruce sighed, closing and locking the door behind the two of you. “Yes,” he pouted. You let out a soft laugh, kissing the pout from the older man’s face. 

You gripped Bruce’s hand and lead him to the car. “Don’t be sad, love. You can treat me whenever you want; you don’t need excuses.” You had grown accustomed to the fact that Bruce loved treating you to new and shiny things, but you hadn’t always liked it. The habit had originally started out of a place of insecurity; Bruce had believed that he wasn’t handsome enough to be with a woman like you and used the money he got from the Avengers to buy you all sorts of things. It took a while to get Bruce out of that mindset, to see himself as an attractive man, but he’s been working on it. Even tonight, you could see the progress Bruce was making; he stayed on a level of confidence you’ve only seen when he’s in his lab or talking about science.

 

You looked over at Bruce, who’s sitting cozily in the driver’s seat, and smile. This was the love of your life and you silently prayed that you could stay with him like this forever.

  
  


It was a short drive into the Roosevelt Field Mall plaza from your  [ home  ](https://www.owners.com/homes/ny/garden-city/35-kingsbury-rd-11530/1330301013028920) — Bruce said the farther from the city you lived, the happier he’d be. Your first stop was the Capital Grille, a fine dining spot right next to the AMC 8. You looked at the restaurant, then at Bruce, then at the theater, then back at Bruce. “So, dinner and a movie is what I’m guessing?” Bruce smiled, eyes crinkled and cheeks red. “Yeah, I know you really wanted to see that new Uncle Drew movie so I got us tickets for the 7:15 showing. Uh, after dinner of course,” the shorter man explained excitedly. 

 

Bruce looked at his watch; it was 4:30 now, so between waiting for a table, waiting for food, and talking with you, Bruce estimated that the two of you had about an hour and a half to actually eat food before the actual movie (not the previews) started. You had been dying to see Uncle Drew, and anyone who knew you knew that you hated being late to movies, so Bruce could only pray that everything when according to plan.

 

He had called the restaurant earlier to ensure that a private booth awaited you. You were escorted in my a small, round woman who went by Amelia and introduced herself as your personal waitress for the night. She led you to the back corner, far enough from the other patrons but not cut off from the restaurant as a whole. It was cute, it fit the mood.

  
  
  


Bruce was a gentleman the entire time; he pulled out your chair for you, never interrupted you. He was a doll and he made to feel so special for what you’d accomplished. Usually, you never made a big fuss about what you did at work; you knew great things were expected of you and you were just meeting those expectations. It wasn’t until you began a relationship with Bruce that you indulged yourself. Bruce always claimed you were perfect and every time you did something great, you were shattering his idea of perfection. You had argued with him, reminding him that “no one is perfect” but he simply said, “Then why do you just keep proving yourself wrong.” After that day, you let Bruce take you out whenever he felt like something needed to be celebrated; it was just a tradition now.

  
  


Dinner was amazing; the two of you started with the shared Lobster Mac ‘n’ Cheese before Bruce ordered a steak and seafood combo that came with a tenderloin and buttered lobster tails. You, on the other hand, wanted to play it safe — you’ve never been to the is place before and didn’t know what anything tasted like — and decided on the Citrus Salmon. And you couldn’t forget about Amelia; it was like that woman was the goddess of waitresses. She never came while you or Bruce had food in your mouths; she didn’t linger but wasn’t rushing either; she didn’t rush you while you ordered; she was perfect.

 

As you got ready to order your own dessert, you called Amelia over. “Sweetheart, what’s your favorite dessert on the menu.” The girl looked it over before referring the Coconut Cremé Pie. You smiled, ordering the in-house cheesecake, the warm Double Chocolate Cake, and one slice of the pie, “but make the pie to-go, love.” “Of course, ma’am. No problem.”

 

“What’s the pie for,” Bruce asked. You smiled sweetly, “I’m not the only person working hard.”

  
  
  


You finished dessert, and Bruce got the bill, but the pie was untouched, still in the recycled cardboard container. You pulled out a pen, scribbling a message on the top of the container and slipping a 25% tip under it. “Alrighty, we’re done here.”

 

As you and Bruce made your way toward the exit, you could hear Amelia gasp. You looked up and blew a kiss, watching the poor girl try not to embarrass herself. Bruce scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Hey,” you scolded, “we’re celebrating hard work. She deserved it.”

 

Bruce reluctantly agreed and checked his watch. “Alright, it’s uh 7:20 now, so we can head to the movie; the previews should be done.” You smirked and grabbed Bruce’s hand.

 

“I guess issa date.”

 

Bruce may or may not have snorted when he laughed at how you wiggled your eyebrows, but if you didn’t snap it, did it really happen?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want! My inbox is dry af, so don't be scared to leave a request


End file.
